


Unsaid

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyer Erwin Smith, M/M, Original Character(s), Secretary Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La prima volta che gli era arrivato un messaggio del genere da un numero che non conosceva, Erwin aveva pensato a un semplice scambio di identità: non era così inusuale, dare il contatto sbagliato. Certo, con l'avvio di messaggistica istantanea si poteva verificare facilmente via internet se si stava scrivendo al contatto giusto, ma poteva capitare.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _[Bottom Erwin Week 2020](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts)_.  
>  **16/06/2020:** sexting (day 3)  
> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge " _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ " indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** colori || **fiore:** #05. crisantemo (fiori gialli) || **prompt:** amore trascurato

**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
Mi piacerebbe lasciarti dei morsi sulla schiena.

  
La prima volta che gli era arrivato un messaggio del genere da un numero che non conosceva, Erwin aveva pensato a un semplice scambio di identità: non era così inusuale, dare il contatto sbagliato. Certo, con l'avvio di messaggistica istantanea si poteva verificare facilmente via internet se si stava scrivendo al contatto giusto, ma poteva capitare.  
Se poi si era due adolescenti alle prese con gli ormoni impazziti e il desiderio di fare un po' di sesso via messaggio, o stuzzicarsi con quel genere di... sollazzo, beh... chi era lui per giudicare?  
Aveva una vita tranquilla ed era un uomo che aveva superato da tempo la quarantina. Un compagno che lo aspettava a casa – o che lui aspettava, a seconda dei giorni – e una vita sessuale piuttosto soddisfacente il più delle volte.  
Non era tentato al tradimento o cose simili, era piuttosto impegnato essendo uno dei soci di uno degli uffici di avvocati più quotati nella città e, a volte, nello Stato. C'erano periodi stressanti, altri meno, e sicuramente la sua vita era determinata da quegli alti e bassi. Ma d'altro canto, il suo compagno era nella stessa barca, essendo un chirurgo specializzato di successo.  
Una coppia d'oro, per così dire. Lo erano diventati con gli anni, sebbene all'inizio avessero avuto contro molta gente – famiglie in primis; ma non si erano arresi, non lo avevano mai fatto, e quando era venuto il momento di uscire allo scoperto, lo avevano fatto insieme.  
Era molto fiero di vivere alla luce del Sole, di poter parlare del suo _compagno_ durante una discussione, di portarlo alle feste dell'Ordine degli avvocati o di andare alle feste dell'ospedale come quel _più uno_ che rendeva chiaro il loro legame a tutti.  
C'erano gli stronzi, certo, ma erano in proporzione molti di meno che le persone con un cervello. Rifiutare un avvocato con un'altissima percentuale di vittorie perché condivideva il letto e la casa con un uomo? Non era una mossa furba, specialmente se eri in una situazione di merda e per uscirne ti serviva tutto l'aiuto possibile. Idem se eri a un passo dalla morte e volevi fare lo schizzinoso per la paura che un omosessuale ti attaccasse chissà quale malattia, quando era più probabile fosse un malato il portatore di schifezze.  
Così, quando era arrivato il primo messaggio, non ci aveva fatto molto caso. Lo aveva visto solo una volta uscito dall'ufficio, dopo aver salutato tirocinanti e staff minore e il suo segretario personale. Ne era rimasto sorpreso, ma non impensierito.  
Curtis aveva riso, quando glielo aveva detto, una volta al suo fianco nel letto. «Sarà un quale ragazzino arrapato che ha provato a corteggiare una tipa, sperando di avere il suo numero. Magari gli ha dato di proposito un numero sbagliato.» valutò il compagno. Curtis era ancora molto attraente: corti capelli castani, occhi dalle sfumature blu scuro, il fisico magro, ma allenato in modo molto attento; era un salutista, si allenava ogni giorno e studiava con meticolosità ogni aspetto della sua vita, cosa che Erwin aveva sempre trovato molto affascinante, fin da quando erano solo ragazzini dello stesso college. Erano quasi coetanei e convivevano da una decina d'anni, senza contare gli anni in cui erano stati insieme senza essere una coppia riconosciuta.  
Quella sera non lo avevano fatto perché Curtis il giorno dopo doveva alzarsi presto per un'operazione delicatissima; Erwin era esausto per un caso che lo stava prosciugando, quindi non aveva insistito, né aveva avuto da ridire. Si erano addormentati uno di fianco all'altro senza che i loro corpi si sfiorassero e forse era quella, la cosa che avrebbe dovuto dargli da pensare.  


**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
Vorrei toccare quei muscoli gonfi sulle braccia, palparti il culo e sentire i versi che fai quando vieni.

  
La seconda volta che gli era arrivato il messaggio, Erwin aveva storto il naso. Non era mai stato un'amante delle parole esplicite, né degli apprezzamenti vocali; gli piacevano le parole dolci, quello sì, ma figurarsi certe immagini in modo crudo e poco... _romantico_ lo avevano sempre lasciato un po' disgustato, con una sensazione perenne di sporcizia addosso.  
Il messaggio era chiaro e diretto, andava al fulcro e, soprattutto, eliminava dalla sua mente l'idea che potesse essere un ragazzino che cercava di portarsi a letto una ragazza. Parlava chiaramente in termini di virilità – non era uno stereotipo, ma era molto più facile che fosse destinato a un uomo un apprezzamento verso i muscoli e il culo. Si sarebbe soffermato sul seno, in caso contrario.  
Erwin non reputava la cosa degna di attenzione: erano stati due messaggi, a distanza di una settimana l'uno dall'altro e non vi era cenno di minaccia, né segno di stalking; non avrebbe potuto muovere denuncia, neppure se avesse voluto e, soprattutto, bastava bloccare il numero.  
Non lo fece, più per buona fede che per altro.  
E ancora, lui e Curtis sembravano distanti mille miglia l'uno dall'altro. Doveva essere la stanchezza, il periodo stressante: non era la prima volta che succedeva e, probabilmente, non sarebbe neppure stata l'ultima.  
  
«La vedo stanco, Avvocato.» la voce del suo segretario era piatta come sempre, come la sua espressione. Lo fissava con i suoi occhi grigi diretti e limpidi, ma allo stesso tempo freddi. Erwin sospirò, mentre prendeva il plico di appunti che l'altro uomo gli stava porgendo.  
«Credo di aver bisogno di una vacanza.» ammise. Levi Ackerman sorrise, un sorriso appena accennato su quelle labbra sottili e sempre molto corrucciate o indifferenti, tanto che pensò di esserselo immaginato. «Dopo questo caso potrebbe andare in vacanza col Dottore qualche giorno.»  
Erwin annuì, sovrappensiero. Sarebbe stata un'idea, ma Curtis sembrava molto impegnato: arrivava tardi e usciva presto, con la faccia sempre più esausta ogni giorno. Probabilmente sarebbe stato il periodo giusto, magari avrebbero potuto riposarsi un po' in montagna – o al mare, Curtis preferiva le coste della California al freddo del Canada. I soldi li avevano, potevano permettersi di andare ovunque, era il tempo libero che mancava.  
«Magari sì.» valutò silenziosamente, in pensiero.  
«Grazie, Levi.» lo salutò poi con un sorriso, voltandosi per andare verso il suo ufficio, pronto per un'altra giornata intensa.  


**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
Chissà se riuscirei a ingoiarlo tutto? Non ti eccita l'idea del tuo cazzo nella mia bocca?

  
Il terzo messaggio lo lasciò allucinato e un po' preoccupato, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Era stato, del resto, un crescendo di immagini quelle nei messaggi ed era in effetti vero, che prima o poi sarebbe finita in quel modo. Eppure, malgrado il linguaggio diretto, la cosa non lo infastidiva: era una persona che non conosceva e che, soprattutto, non conosceva lui – o almeno non ne aveva dato prova tangibile.  
Rimase a guardare lo schermo del suo smartphone per qualche minuto, prima di bloccarlo e sdraiarsi, dopo aver guardato l'ora sulla sveglia: era l'una e Curtis non era ancora tornato. Aveva chiamato per dirgli che aveva una cena coi colleghi, ma raramente tardava così tanto.  
Spense la luce e si coprì fino alla testa, in attesa di addormentarsi.  


**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
Mi piacerebbe scoparti la bocca e tirare i tuoi capelli. Adoro il colore che hanno, ma chissà se adorerei anche la consistenza?

**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
Ti farei piegare a novanta per prenderti, sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe e urleresti un sacco.

**Da:** _Sconosciuto_  
(Foto)  
Guarda chi ho incontrato al Source ieri sera.

  
Non era stato sano, ma aveva continuato a ricevere messaggi una volta a settimana, fino a quello. L'ultimo. Nell'ultimo messaggio c'era una foto sopra al testo. Era un insieme di persone che ballavano; Erwin conosceva il Source, ci aveva passato qualche festa di compleanno.  
Era un locale gay friendly, dove si poteva andare a ballare chiunque fosse il tuo partner o si passava una serata tranquilla.  
Ma lì, allargando l'immagine, Erwin strabuzzò lo sguardo. C'era Curtis. Curtis che aveva il viso un po' troppo vicino a un altro uomo, a un ragazzo di probabilmente vent'anni di meno e che gli porgeva il collo, come se fosse una cosa normale quella vicinanza.  
La bile gli risalì in fretta lungo la gola, mentre spegneva lo schermo e poi gli occhi, mentre una consapevolezza che aveva già maturato nell'inconscio, bussava non per la prima volta in quelle ultime settimane. Aveva solo fatto finta di niente, cercando di convincersi che fosse una fase, un tradimento momentaneo, una crisi dovuta all'età e allo stress.  
Entrare in compromesso era ciò che dovevano fare le coppie con anni alle spalle, specie se era un tradimento isolato. _Ma Curtis..._  
Si passò la mano sul viso, sapendo _esattamente_ dove lo avrebbe portato quella decisione.  
  
Un mese dopo osservava con malinconia il vuoto lasciato dalla casa che avevano abbandonato.  
Né lui né Curtis avevano voluto tenerla, consapevoli che non sarebbe stato giusto; di comune accordo l'avevano venduta, dividendosi i soldi, come avevano fatto con tutti gli altri beni che avevano acquistato insieme.  
Era stato più facile del previsto. Il suo compagno aveva ammesso di essersi accorto che ormai non andavano più bene insieme, che mancava qualcosa. Aveva ammesso di aver cominciato a frequentare il Source alla ricerca di quel _qualcosa_. Non aveva ammesso il tradimento, non quello fisico almeno, per quello forse ci sarebbe stato un rimedio, ma per il tradimento emotivo... beh, per quello non c'era cura, né compromesso.  
Erano uomini adulti e, come tali, si erano salutati con un abbraccio, un bacio sulla guancia e l'augurio di essere di nuovo felici. Erwin aveva sorriso, conscio che lasciava andare una parte fondamentale di se stesso e che... beh, probabilmente non sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Cartoline a Natale, al Ringraziamento... ma niente di più, forse qualche chiamata.  
Sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Era un nuovo inizio, _doveva_ esserlo.  
Prese il cellulare, sbloccando lo schermo e cliccò sulla chat dello _Sconosciuto_ ; gli aveva scritto ancora, dopo quella foto, ma Erwin non aveva mai risposto.  
Era palese che lo conoscesse piuttosto bene: sapeva chi era il suo compagno, dunque doveva essere qualcuno dell'ambiente suo o di Curtis. Non aveva risposto perché gli era mancato il coraggio, perché in fondo, quei messaggi _sporchi_ ora più che metterlo a disagio non gli dispiacevano, ma...  


**Da:** _Avvocato Smith_  
Perché non cominci con il mandarmi una tua foto, magari?

  
Levi quasi perse la presa sul proprio smartphone. Certo, non era una sorpresa: del resto, si era scoperto quando aveva fatto intendere di conoscere il compagno di Erwin, eppure... aveva creduto che tutto sarebbe caduto nel vuoto. Che avrebbe continuato a mandargli messaggi in cui scriveva i suoi desideri, le sue fantasie e il suo superiore, inconsapevole, continuava a ignorarlo per sempre.  
Era abituato. Aveva avuto molto tempo, per farlo: quando aveva cominciato a lavorare alla _Smith &Associati_, Erwin era già un avvocato affermato e lui e il dottor Marlon erano una delle coppie più stabili che si potessero vedere in giro, anche con fierezza. Con quale cuore, avrebbe potuto proporsi, considerando quanto Smith era chiaramente inconsapevole delle sue alternative, se solo avesse levato lo sguardo?  
Poi però aveva visto Curtis al Source con un ragazzo e la speranza era nata in modo esponenziale nel suo cuore. Poteva fare qualcosa, finalmente, anche se era stupido – e imbarazzante. E così aveva usato il suo cellulare privato.  
Un piano idiota, certo, ma non avrebbe mai saputo come sarebbe andata, senza un po' di rischio.  
Con il cuore che batteva forte, prese il suo smartphone d'ufficio e, dopo essersi fatto una foto, l'aveva inviata a Erwin. Pochi secondi più tardi, il suo cellulare prese a squillare.  
  
La porta dell'appartamento si chiuse con un tonfo, mentre Erwin ci finiva con la schiena contro; il corpo di Levi era molto più minuto rispetto al suo, ma con un po' di accortezza dovuta alla loro posizione, erano riusciti a baciarsi.  
Tuttavia come postura non era il massimo e, quando si staccarono, Erwin osservò il proprio segretario fargli un cenno, probabilmente verso la camera da letto.  
Il secondo bacio, dato da sdraiati sul letto, fu molto meglio. Levi si era posizionato abbastanza in alto ed Erwin lo aveva avvolto con le braccia, mentre le loro lingue si esploravano in modo diretto e deciso.  
«Voglio...» Levi lasciò la frase in sospeso, a pochi centimetri dalla bocca umida del compagno ed Erwin annuì in risposta, allargando un poco le gambe, mentre lui faceva perno con le mani e scendeva, scivolando verso il basso, per posare il viso contro l'inguine dell'amante.  
Era ancora semi-eretto, lo sentiva, ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto per cambiare le cose, specialmente una volta che lo avesse avuto tra le labbra. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo, mentre il sesso svettante e gonfio sembrava sul punto di scoppiare.  
Levi sospirò, lo sguardo languido e le guance arrossate, posando le labbra aperte contro l'asta spessa. Erwin ansimò, trattenendo il respiro; avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di sporco, ma probabilmente avrebbe rovinato il momento ed Erwin gli era sempre sembrato piuttosto pudico, bastava pensare a come parlava.  
«Oh, mio-»  
Levi rise, mentre avvolgeva tra le labbra la punta e cominciava a suggere lentamente; il sapore salato, la consistenza piacevole contro la lingua e il desiderio che gli offuscava la mente. Avrebbe voluto masturbarsi, ma c'era molto altro che voleva fare prima e venire non era tra le sue priorità.  
Quando Erwin cominciò a dimenarsi in modo convulso, gli lasciò l'erezione, solo per dargli un altro bacio e invitarlo a voltarsi. La preparazione fu rapida, ma Levi fu molto meticoloso, abbondando tra lubrificante e dita, tanto che Erwin parve perdere del tutto la lucidità a un certo punto, specie quando, _finalmente_ , gli si spinse dentro.  
Stazze differenti, forse troppo, ma Levi trovava il tutto terribilmente piacevole e, da come anche Erwin gemeva, anche lui doveva trovare la cosa appagante. Strinse tra le dita i fianchi, o almeno una porzione di essi, mentre con il collo andava a mordicchiargli i muscoli della schiena. Non aveva fargli male ed Erwin, a quella stimolazione, cominciò a boccheggiare sempre di più, andandogli incontro con il corpo.  
Quando vennero, Levi si fece quasi subito da parte, scivolando sul materasso a pancia in su. Erwin, al suo fianco, aveva il viso affondato contro il cuscino e respirava pesantemente. Ne intravedeva le orecchie e i capelli biondi completamente sfatti. «Ehi.»  
Lo richiamò, un po' preoccupato, quando quello non parve volersi spostare dalla sua posizione. Erwin, per contro, si volse nella sua direzione; aveva il volto arrossato e gli occhi azzurri liquidi, ancora languidi di orgasmo.  
«Mi piacerebbe uscire con te.» fu tutto ciò che disse Erwin e Levi, non aspettandoselo minimamente, avvampò. Non era mai arrossito di fronte a Erwin Smith e lui, per contro, si lasciò andare a una risata forte, calda, a cui Levi non seppe davvero cosa rispondere se non con un imbronciato «Sì.» che parve racchiudere tutto.


End file.
